La Terre des Dragons
by Chibi Goldfish
Summary: UA: Dans un monde entre ciel et mer, sans aucune terre visible au-dessus d'un océan unique, vivaient au-dessus des nuages et au fond de l'eau des créatures magiques et mystérieuses, qui nous sont pour la plupart inconnues. Et parmi ces créatures, naquit un jour un dragon au destin particulier...


**Discraimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, l'histoire est inspirée du conte d'Andersen « La Petite Sirène » (… non, pas dans sa version Disney ...).**

**Rating : T**

**Univers Alternatif**

**Genre : Fantastique.**

**Note : Pas vraiment d'histoire d'amour, malgré le conte utilisé.**

Hello tout le monde !

Me revoilà vous postant un vieux texte qui moisissait dans mon PC, et dont j'ai enfin fini les corrections. Pour vous expliquer le pourquoi de cette histoire, c'est assez long : Je l'ai réalisé à la base comme un petit exercice de style, je voulais « adapter » le conte d'Andersen _La Petite Sirène_ à l'histoire et aux personnages de Saint Seiya. Mais ici, point de sirènes mais des dragons ! Oui, oui, mesdames messieurs, une histoire avec des dragons c'est bien plus cool, plus fun à écrire, et je vous sens déjà stresser en comprenant quels personnages j'ai décidé de maltraiter dans ce texte que vous vous apprêtez à lire, héhé !

Pourtant cette fanfiction restera sérieuse, désolé. Ici point de crabe coupeur de tête et accessoirement chanteur-comique (Sorry pour toutes celles qui imaginaient déjà nôtre cher DM chanter « Sous l'océan » avec son sourire de psychopathe u-u).

Et il va sans dire que j'ai aussi dû adapter le récit d'Andersen pour le faire coller avec l'histoire et la personnalité des personnages utilisés. En réalité cette fiction est un mélange des deux univers, qui se veut assez respectueux de ses sources, mais avec pour but de faire quelque chose d'original.

Donc si je ne vous ai pas fait fuir, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ^^.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La Terre des Dragons**

* * *

Dans un monde entre ciel et mer, sans aucune terre visible au-dessus d'un océan unique, vivaient au-dessus des nuages et au fond de l'eau des créatures magiques et mystérieuses, qui nous sont pour la plupart inconnues. De toutes ces créatures, une race s'était élevée au sommet des cieux, si proche du soleil qu'on disait que de leurs ailes ces êtres le frôlait. Tandis qu'au fond des mers régnaient leurs doubles marins, capables de vivre là où aucune autre créature marine ne s'aventurait jamais, à des profondeurs insondables.

Cette race était celle des dragons, créatures respectées et craintes par toute autre forme de vie dans ce monde étrange. Pourtant, ces deux types de dragons étaient aussi dissemblables que l'environnement dans lequel ils évoluaient.

Les dragons des cieux étaient des créatures féroces et impitoyables. Leurs corps robustes et leurs longues ailes étaient impressionnantes, tout comme les sabres qui leur servaient de crocs et de griffes. De couleur noir, argent, rouge ou or, leurs écailles brillaient tels de petits soleils dans les nuages et ils fondaient sur leurs proies tels des éclairs, ne laissant aucune chance à leurs victimes impuissantes. Ces puissantes créatures étaient aussi les seules capables de cracher du feu, et étaient pour ce fait vénérées par toute autre espèce.

Au fond de l'océan, les dragons des mers étaient leur contraire absolu. Paisibles créatures marines, leurs pattes palmées leur permettant de se déplacer sous l'eau plus rapidement. Leur colonne vertébrale souple et leur queue immense leur permettaient quant à elles de se mouvoir avec agilité entre les récifs. Leur taille conséquente leur assurait le respect des créatures marines, même si ces paisibles créatures se nourrissaient uniquement d'algues. Leurs courtes dents comme leurs griffes servaient uniquement à se combattre lors des périodes de reproduction, mais même là leurs affrontements étaient très rarement mortels, tant ils abhorraient la sauvagerie.

Ces dragons possédaient des écailles qui se confondaient avec leur environnement. Bleu sombre ou vertes en général, certains avaient les écailles couleur corail ou sable. Contrairement à leurs semblables des airs, aucun feu ne sortait de leurs gueules, mais ces étranges dragons sans ailes maîtrisaient depuis leur naissance une magie puissante et infinie.

Et parmi le peuple des dragons des mers, vivaient Saga et Kanon, des dragons jumeaux.

Ces deux dragons encore enfants passaient leur temps à jouer ensemble et à s'amuser à faire peur aux autres créatures marines. Tous deux attendaient avec impatience le jour où ils seraient enfin considérés comme adultes par leurs ainés, car ce jour-là ils auraient le droit de quitter le fond de l'océan, où vivaient les jeunes dragons des mers et les plus anciens de leur race, pour aller vers le haut de l'océan et s'installer sur le territoire qu'ils auraient choisi. En attendant ce jour, tous deux rêvaient de ce qu'ils verraient, de là où ils voulaient aller, se fondant sur les explications de leurs ainés qui les surveillaient et leur parlaient de leur propre expérience, au-delà du royaume des dragons des mers.

Saga, l'ainé des deux, rêvait des coraux multicolores se situant dans les mers chaudes de ce monde.

Kanon quant à lui se fichait bien de l'endroit où il irait, du moment qu'il était suffisamment proche de la surface des océans pour pouvoir admirer les nuages, le soleil et peut-être même pouvoir croiser les créatures étranges vivant au-dessus de la mer et dont lui parlaient avec tant de crainte ses ainés.

Et le temps passa pour ces deux jeunes dragons. Bientôt adultes, ils passèrent de plus en plus de temps aux frontières du royaume des dragons des mers, par pur instinct et désir profond. C'est ainsi qu'un jour où les jumeaux jouaient à effrayer un band de poissons, le cadet en frôlant le sable des bas-fonds trouva une écaille immense, aussi grosse que ses pattes avant, comme il n'en avait encore jamais vu. D'une magnifique couleur onyx, elle était dorée sur le bord. Ramenant entre ses pattes son trésor vers son frère, ils s'interrogèrent rapidement sur la provenance de cet objet. Aucun dragon des mers n'ayant d'écailles de cette couleur, ils passèrent en revue toutes les créatures marines qu'ils connaissaient, mais aucune ne semblait correspondre à ce qu'ils voyaient.

Ramenant alors cette étrange découverte au royaume des dragons des mers, ils l'apportèrent au plus vieux de leur race, puits de savoir immense sur toute créature de ce monde. Après l'avoir trouvé discutant avec un autre dragon aux écailles terre à peine plus jeune que lui, Kanon déposa devant leurs regards interrogatifs l'écaille, qui réussit à faire siffler d'étonnement les deux vieux dragons. Le plus âgé, aux écailles vertes, s'approcha alors, braquant ses étranges yeux de couleurs parme sur leur découverte. Il toucha l'objet du bout de son museau et sa magie s'activa.

Au-dessus de l'écaille, alors que le dragon s'éloignait pour observer aussi le phénomène qui y apparaissait, on pouvait apercevoir un immense dragon de couleur onyx et or, possédant une paire d'ailes à la place des pattes antérieures et une paire de pattes postérieures, planant sur des choses étranges que les deux jumeaux identifièrent comme étant des nuages, d'après leur maigre savoir sur le monde extérieur.

Le vieux dragon siffla encore une fois d'étonnement, avant de répondre à la question silencieuse des deux jeunes devant lui.

-Voilà une écaille étonnante que vous nous ramenez là, vous deux. Elle appartient comme vous l'imaginez à l'un de ses dragons ailés de la surface, et je peux vous dire qu'il est extrêmement rare d'en trouver une dans ce royaume, c'est même la première fois que j'en vois une dans de telles latitudes.

L'autre dragon intervient alors.

-Il en va de même pour moi, c'est bien la première fois que je vois une écaille de wyverne dans ces eaux. D'habitude, ces créatures crèchent là où pour nous la mer devient bien plus chaude, bien loin de notre royaume. Vous pouvez considérer comme une chance d'avoir pu voir une telle écaille et d'en être sorti indemne, croyez-moi, car les wyverne, ou vouivre comme les appellent certains, sont de terribles créatures, et si vous aviez trouvé cette chose sur son propriétaire, vous seriez sans doute morts à l'heure qu'il est.

Après plusieurs minutes d'explications sur ces êtres aériens, les deux vieux dragons prirent congé des plus jeunes. Les remerciant pour leur aide, Saga et Kanon retournèrent alors à leur grotte exposer leur trouvaille. Une fois posée au centre de l'espace, le cadet se lova autour d'elle et admira ses couleurs, rêvant déjà de rencontrer les créatures qui possédaient d'aussi belles écailles. Saga se coucha près de son frère et posa sa tête sur son flanc, heureux de le voir de si bonne humeur. Tous deux s'endormirent rapidement ce soir-là.

.ooOoo.

Après plusieurs années, les deux jumeaux furent en âge de partir du royaume. Ils eurent ce moment-là droit à l'habituelle cérémonie de départ de la part de leurs ainés, et le fond de l'océan résonna de nombreux chants et danses propres à cette race. Lorsque cette cérémonie fut terminée, ils purent partir, laissant au grand regret de Kanon l'écaille qui était maintenant devenu son plus grand trésor, dans leur grotte. Ils longèrent alors la partie sud du royaume, en quête des mers plus chaudes que Saga affectionnait temps.

Pour le cadet, accompagner son frère lui permettait de lui faire ses adieux, car deux dragons mâles, même s'ils étaient de la même famille, ne pouvaient pas avoir le même territoire. Leurs affrontements de moins en moins amicaux et de plus en plus nombreux ces dernier temps leur prouvaient bien cette réalité. Mais les deux frères qui semblaient inséparables depuis leur naissance comptaient bien passer encore un peu de temps ensemble.

Leur périple fut long mais permit aux jumeaux de pouvoir observer de leurs propres yeux les différentes créatures marines qu'ils ne pouvaient voir dans leur royaume. Et pour Kanon, le plus enthousiaste des deux à cette idée, cela lui permit aussi d'aller plusieurs fois à la surface de l'eau, contempler le soleil et ce monde de nuages qui le fascinaient tant.

Et ce fut une révélation, alors qu'il en rêvait depuis tant d'années, il se retrouva ensorcelé par la beauté du monde des cieux, si chatoyant, si différent de son monde à lui, dont les couleurs lui semblèrent maintenant bien ternes. Le soleil l'hypnotisait de par sa couleur dorée et il ne cessait de penser à une histoire du vieux dragon aux écailles terre. Cette histoire disait que les dragons des cieux étaient si puissants et imposants qu'ils étaient capables de voler jusqu'au soleil et que dans leurs gueules ils en stockaient une partie, qu'ils crachaient lors de leurs affrontements pour détruire leur adversaire. Kanon rêvait de rencontrer un jour de tels êtres et, s'il était chanceux, de les observer cracher le soleil de leurs gueules, ce serait pour lui merveilleux.

Bien loin des préoccupations de son frère, Saga semblait quant à lui de plus en plus fébrile alors que les deux dragons sentaient l'eau se réchauffer sur leurs écailles et voyaient pour la première fois les algues se parer de toutes les couleurs imaginables. Des coraux apparurent bientôt et l'ainé ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Ses yeux changèrent de couleurs, prenant une étrange couleur carmine. Il émit un profond cri de gorge et se rua vers les coraux qu'il marqua de sa magie, attestant ainsi que cet endroit devenait son territoire. Kanon se stoppa alors, sentant son frère devenir dangereux pour lui. Le cœur lourd du rejet implicite de son frère, car aucun dragon mâle n'était jamais accepté sur le territoire d'un autre, le cadet fit marche arrière, trouver le sien. Il adressa pour ultime adieu un dernier sifflement à Saga, qui se stoppa un instant et le lui rendit, avant de retourner à sa tâche.

Sachant qu'ils ne se reverraient qu'une fois qu'ils souhaiteraient revenir vivre dans leur royaume sous-marin, dans plusieurs milliers d'années, Kanon eut une unique larme, avant de tourner définitivement le dos à son jumeau. Le cadet décida alors de rester dans les eaux chaudes et peu profondes, qu'il appréciait lui-même, et tout en se cherchant un endroit pour lui, il retourna de plus en plus souvent à la surface de la mer.

Un beau jour, alors qu'il venait d'arriver sur un autre récif coranique, remplit de coraux argent et noir qu'il trouvait magnifiques et où il pensa s'installer, une ombre lui barra le soleil. Remontant vite vers la surface voir ce qu'il se passait, il eut le privilège d'observer quatre dragons des cieux voler. Et à en juger par la ressemblance avec l'image de wyverne qu'il avait vu des années plus tôt, les quatre dragons étaient de cette espèce. Il lui sembla alors que trois d'entre eux se battaient contre le quatrième, bien plus gros que les autres, mais saignant à plusieurs endroits. Observant le combat impressionnant de cruauté, ce qu'il vit alors le transporta de joie, et il sortit sa tête de l'eau, oubliant toute prudence. Le dragon attaqué ouvrit sa gueule pour se défendre et une immense flamme en sortit, que Kanon prit pour un jet de soleil.

Les trois jeunes dragons s'écartèrent en vitesse de la trajectoire de la flamme, et sifflant ils répliquèrent. Un des dragons, dont les écailles étaient entièrement noires, projeta sa queue hérissée de piquants sur son adversaire, ce qui l'aurait envoyé valser plus loin si un deuxième dragon similaire, mais aux écailles noir et argent, ne l'avait pas pris par ses pattes arrières, qu'il lui enfonça dans son poitrail. Le dragon blessé poussa un cri terrible et voulu mordre son agresseur, mais le premier des trois dragons, bien plus vif, lui déchiqueta sauvagement le cou.

Kanon, qui assistait fasciné à la cruelle scène, se fit la réflexion que jamais aucun dragon des mers n'aurait tué son adversaire comme cela, quand il remarqua soudain qu'un des protagonistes de cette histoire manquait. Il eut juste le temps de se réfugier dans l'eau que fondit sur lui le troisième dragon, dont les écailles noires et or soulignaient des yeux dorés qui semblaient furieux.

La wyverne d'or venait de manquer sa proie de quelques fractions de secondes, et maintenant elle l'observait profondément cachée sous l'eau qui lui faisait tant horreur. Ecœuré par tant de lâcheté, le dragon poussa un terrible hurlement et rejoignit ses frères, qui dégustaient maintenant celui qu'ils venaient de tuer et dont ils avaient volé le territoire.

Le danger écarté, Kanon, qui avait décidemment eu bien peur remonta légèrement vers la surface, cherchant à se fondre dans les coraux pour mieux observer ces dragons. A cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour posséder la même magie que Saga, qui avait le pouvoir de se fondre dans la roche et les plantes sous-marines, ainsi que de les commander. Hélas sa magie à lui était étrange et instable. Elle n'obéissait qu'à son subconscient semblait-il et Kanon n'avait jamais pu prendre la réelle mesure de sa puissance, sans réduire à néant une partie de son environnement proche en tout cas.

Jugé dangereux par les autres dragons, ils lui avaient interdit d'utiliser sa magie dans le royaume des dragons et ce fut avec une rage contenue qu'il leur avait obéit tant bien que mal toutes ces années durant. Mais aujourd'hui libre de toute contrainte, le jeune dragon tenta d'imiter son frère en se rendant invisible aux yeux des trois dragons au-dessus de lui, et c'est avec joie qu'il sentit sa magie le recouvrir, sans faire de dégâts alentour.

Constatant que son corps était maintenant totalement invisible, il se permit de se montrer à la lisière du niveau de l'eau. Kanon observa alors avec une passion que lui-même trouva dérangeante les trois dragons des cieux, qui semblaient se régaler de la chair de leur semblable. Le sang du dragon mort coula à flot dans l'eau et bientôt de nombreuses créatures marines vinrent attendre le moment où les trois dragons, ayant fait pitance, lâcheraient la carcasse dans la mer. Kanon lui observait le dragon qui avait failli lui faire subir le même sort. Ses écailles avaient la même couleur que celle qu'il avait trouvé au royaume des mers, il y a bien longtemps, et il le fascina bien vite, plus que les deux autres. Le jeune dragon observa alors ses semblables jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent, ayant fini de manger.

La nuit tomba au même moment et fatigué, le jeune dragon des mers chercha une grotte marine suffisamment grande pour lui. La trouvant au bout d'un quart d'heure de recherche, il s'y endormit rapidement, épuisé. Le lendemain matin, il se mit à marquer son territoire, car il était maintenant sûr que cet endroit serait là où il vivrait, pouvant ainsi observer les dragons des cieux à loisir. Et en effet son territoire correspondait avec celui des trois dragons, qui semblaient eux étrangement pouvoir cohabiter à trois sur un même territoire.

Kanon les vit donc tant de fois qu'il finit par devenir triste, jalousant leur possibilité de voler. Il rêvait de rejoindre ses semblables des cieux et aller jusqu'au soleil. Mais ces rêves devinrent rapidement plus étranges, plus cruels et morbides aussi. Il se voyait chaque nuit se déchirer lui-même ses pattes avant dans leur longueur, mais au milieu du sang qui coulait, une fine membrane en sortait alors. Des ailes lui poussaient à la place des bras et il s'envolait sans crainte vers le soleil. Ensuite il se réveillait et continuait de fixer le ciel la journée entière.

Un jour, le dragon onyx et or revient fixer la surface de l'eau. La balayant de ses grandes ailes, il semblait chercher quelque chose au plus profond de la mer, et Kanon se mit alors à espérer qu'il le cherchait lui. Dans un nouveau sursaut d'inconscience, il se précipita vers la surface en se défaisant de la magie qui l'entourait maintenant presque constamment. Aussitôt, la wyverne fondit sur lui, toutes griffes dehors pour l'attaquer et avant que Kanon ne puisse replonger dans l'eau, des serres l'agrippèrent et le propulsèrent hors de son élément.

Se sentant s'élever dans les airs, Kanon paniqua un moment, avant que son instinct lui commande d'envoyer sa queue dans les pattes de l'autre dragon pour se libérer. Mais malgré l'attaque, celui-ci ne le lâcha pas.

Le jeune dragon des mers entendit alors un sifflement et une voix rauque s'élever, haïneuse :

-Ne crois pas pouvoir t'échapper encore une fois, fils de l'immonde eau, je ne laisse aucune de mes proies survivre et tu ne seras pas la première. Tu es de plus un gibier de choix, mes frères et moi pourront nous vanter d'avoir tué l'un des vôtres, si prompts à la fuite. Sache que tes jours sont comptés, tu es la proie de Rhadamanthe la wyverne et rien ne te sauvera ici-bas.

La frayeur s'insinuant petit à petit dans l'esprit de Kanon, alors que la mer s'éloignait à toute vitesse de sa vue et qu'il ne parvenait malgré ses attaques à faire lâcher ce Rhadamanthe, un étrange phénomène se produisit. Le corps du dragon des mers se mit à fumer et la wyverne du relâcher précipitamment sa proie, qui la faisait subitement souffrir, non sans un cri de rage.

Retombant alors dans la mer et avant qu'il n'ait pu remarquer cet état de fait, Kanon se retrouva suffisamment enfoncé dans l'océan pour que son ennemi ne puisse le rattraper. Lentement, la magie reflua et Kanon n'eut pas à déplorer la perte d'une partie des coraux environnants à cause de son pouvoir. Dès lors, il eut plus de mal à quitter le fond de l'océan, d'une part car il voyait trop souvent à son gout une immense ombre voiler le soleil, preuve de l'acharnement de la wyverne, d'autre part du fait de la haine qui l'habitait maintenant. Etonné, le dragon des mers cherchait à comprendre le pourquoi d'un tel sentiment, si étranger aux doux dragons de son espèce.

Depuis l'apparition de ses rêves, Kanon avait remarqué qu'il était plus prompt à la colère, que quelque chose de nouveau bouillait dans ses veines, sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer. Lentement, jours après jours, il prit la mesure de cette révélation et se concentra sur les sensations de son corps, qui le faisait autant souffrir que son esprit. Ses pattes étaient le point culminant de cette douleur, au point qu'il voulait se les arracher. Sa gorge se desséchait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et sa magie n'avait jamais été aussi instable que maintenant.

Quelques jours après son agression, fixant le soleil dégagé, il se sentit attiré comme jamais vers les cieux et se propulsant à la surface, profitant que la wyverne ne soit pas dans le coin, de ses crocs il déchiqueta sa patte avant droite, comme il l'avait tant de fois fait en rêve. La douleur fut terrible mais le goût du sang, qu'il goutait pour la première fois, lui donna des frissons de plaisir. Alors il sentit la magie affluer dans ses veines, et vit immédiatement le changement dans son corps. Les os de sa patte se transformaient rapidement et après quelques secondes où il crut hurler tant la douleur fut forte, Kanon se retrouva avec une aile à la place de sa patte droite.

La bouger fut un supplice pour le dragon encore sonné par le phénomène qui se propageait dans son corps, le modifiant entièrement. Mais Kanon resta conscient et dans un hoquet de douleur il se mit à faire subir le même sort à sa patte avant gauche. Tremblant de douleur et sifflant sans retenu, les derniers changements s'opérèrent dans le corps du dragon. Il se mordit alors la langue tant la douleur était insupportable, et il se la coupa, inondant cette fois-ci pour de bon de sang son gosier.

A moitié conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il se senti tout à coup étouffer. Il n'était plus un dragon des mers et par conséquence ne pouvait plus respirer sous l'eau, ses branchies s'étant rétractées. Hors il s'enfonçait profondément dans l'océan, incapable de bouger à cause de la douleur enserrant son corps. D'un puissant mouvement de queue, il parvient néanmoins à rectifier sa position et poussant de ses pattes arrière, il s'extirpa de l'eau. Toujours à moitié sonné par la douleur, il chercha cependant à battre des ailes pour s'envoler dans le ciel, son instinct le lui commandant.

Et il y parvint, non sans peine, chaque mouvement d'aile étant un supplice pour lui, mais il continua pour se garder éveillé. Maintenant que les profondeurs abyssales le rejetaient, il ne savait plus que faire, et son esprit embrouillé ne l'aidait pas. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il se souvient du soleil et continua de voler toujours plus haut pour l'atteindre.

Seulement, à moitié sonné par son état, il ne remarqua pas le sifflement de colère derrière lui. Une douleur à la queue le fit soudainement reprendre conscience et il se retourna vers Rhadamanthe, dont les crocs étaient plantés dans sa queue. Au-dessus de lui le dragon aux écailles onyx et argent lui pris la gorge dans ses serres, pour qu'il ne s'attaque pas à son frère actuellement en position de faiblesse. Le troisième dragon aux écailles plus noires que les profondeurs des abysses se planta alors devant lui et lança, ironique :

-Voilà un dragon bien inconscient mes frères, venir seul, dans cet état lamentable, sur notre territoire alors que nous l'avons marqué tous les trois. Hmm Minos que faisons-nous, jouons nous encore un peu avec lui ou est ce qu'on l'achève tout de suite ?

Le dénommé Minos, le dragon aux écailles onyx et argent, émit un long sifflement de joie et répondit:

-La première solution mon frère, la première, comme d'habitude.

Kanon eut malgré son état léthargique un soubresaut de frayeur, mais il ne pouvait rien à un contre trois, surtout dans son état. Son salut lui vient de Rhadamanthe, qui d'un grognement leur répondit, tandis qu'il défaisait la prise de ses crocs sur la queue de Kanon et qu'il y plantait ses serres pour qu'il ne cherche pas à s'en servir comme arme.

-Pas tout de suite Eaque, ce dragon ne m'est pas inconnu je crois. Même si cela va te paraitre impensable, je voudrais vérifier qu'il ne soit pas le dragon des mers dont le territoire se situe en dessous du nôtre.

Après un court instant de flottement, pendant lequel ses frères regardèrent incrédules Rhadamanthe, un rire strident résonna, que Minos ne put s'empêcher de faire éclater.

-Mon frère, comment peux-tu sortir quelque chose d'aussi drôle ! Par tous les dragons des cieux, tu es vraiment obsédé par ce dragon qui t'as échappé par deux fois ! Mais ne vois-tu pas que nous avons à faire à l'un des nôtres ? Certes, je n'ai jamais vu de wyverne avec des écailles de cette couleur, mais de là à en faire un de ces pleutres de la mer. Tsss tu n'es pas très gentil avec notre … invité.

-Je veux juste vérifier Minos, tu ne l'a jamais vu, contrairement à moi, et je peux t'affirmer qu'il lui ressemble un peu trop à mon goût, répondit Rhadamanthe avec véhémence. Il me suffira de regarder son dos, où mes griffes se sont plantées pour savoir, même si j'avoue que je ne sais pas d'où lui vient cette apparence.

-Bien, comme tu voudras mon frère, après tout ça lui laisse plus de temps pour espérer l'impossible, lui répondit Eaque avec un sourire mauvais.

Eaque se décala alors et pris dans ses serres la queue de Kanon, pour libérer Rhadamanthe et lui laisser le loisir de vérifier son étrange théorie. Se plaçant devant le dos de sa proie, la wyverne dorée regarda à l'endroit où elle avait planté ses griffes quelques jours plus tôt.

Un sifflement intrigué se fit alors entendre :

-Vous ne me croirez pas, mais ce dragon à les même cicatrices que celles que j'ai dû faire au dragon des mers. Le plus étrange, c'est que ses écailles dorsales ont brulées comme celles de mes pattes.

Trop faible pour se débattre, son esprit l'amenant aux frontières du sommeil, Kanon assistait à la scène, impuissant, quand il se mit à penser à la magie. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait effet quand les wyvernes l'avaient attaqué ? Etait-il devenu un dragon des cieux au point de ne plus pouvoir y faire appel ? Il savait que ces créatures ne pouvaient utiliser la magie, ses ainés le lui avaient souvent répété, se ventant ainsi d'être plus puissants que leurs homologues des cieux. Si seulement il avait pu arriver jusqu'au soleil, il aurait pu au moins en prendre une partie et se protéger mais non, il avait été intercepté avant et maintenant il était sûr de mourir.

Non ! Il devait se concentrer sur le présent et trouver une façon de se libérer, quitte à retenter d'aller sous l'eau. S'il parvenait à nager rapidement jusqu'à la lisière du territoire des trois wyvernes, elles abandonneraient peut-être la partie. Dans son cerveau ankylosé par la douleur, Kanon pensa que c'était la meilleure solution à son problème. Il ne se rendait pas compte que ça lui était maintenant impossible et qu'il mourrait noyé, s'il tentait de la mettre en oeuvre. Reprenant conscience avec la réalité, il remarqua un regard d'or posé sur lui et qui tentait de comprendre comment il avait pu devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

La question qu'il attendait fusa d'un Minos estomaqué.

-C'est impossible voyons, cela se saurait si ces pleutres pouvaient voler. S'adressant à Kanon, il demanda. Hé toi, d'où tu viens ?

Minos ramena une de ses serres vers sa tête, de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir le regard du dragon, sans être dans la trajectoire d'une éventuelle flamme. Mais Kanon ne put répondre, ouvrant légèrement la gueule, il montra le moignon de langue qu'il lui restait maintenant et qui le privait de parole.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui nous donnera la réponse en tout cas, conclut Eaque. Je n'apprécie pas ce dragon, de quelque race qu'il soit. Rhadamanthe, débarrasse-nous de lui puisque tu le considères depuis le début comme ta proie.

Approuvant, Minos dégagea sa prise du coup de Kanon et Eaque fit de même avec sa queue. Ne considérant pas le dragon comme apte à vaincre leur frère, même seul, ils s'écartèrent et partirent surveiller et protéger les autres flancs de leur territoire.

Kanon en profita alors pour se laisser tomber dans la mer, mais Rhadamanthe, qui l'avait prévu parti en piquet dans sa direction et le rattrapa par le coup de sa serre droite. Enfonçant la gauche dans le flanc droit de Kanon, il s'apprêtait à lui déchiqueter la gorge de ses crocs quand il sentit la queue de Kanon s'abattre dans son dos. L'ex-dragon des mers ripostait du mieux qu'il pouvait, la rage phénoménale qui l'habitait reprenant le dessus sur la douleur qui l'enserrait. Il tenta alors de se dégager en frappant Rhadamanthe grâce à son aile droite, qui se trouvait entre lui et la wyverne. L'assaut double de la part de l'autre dragon déstabilisa Rhadamanthe qui lâcha prise sur le flanc, mais maintint sa patte sur le coup de son adversaire.

Kanon en profita pour attaquer de nouveau. Ses serres se posèrent dans le poitrail de Rhadamanthe, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Lâchant totalement prise, Rhadamanthe ouvrit la gueule et embrasa de son feu son adversaire. Prêt à porter un coup fatal à son adversaire en lui tranchant la tête de ses crocs, Kanon dû se retirer sous le feu qui le brûla. Seule l'eau dans lequel il atterrit précipitamment alors qu'il lâchait son adversaire lui sauva la vie de la combustion. Les écailles grillées et rongé par la douleur qui l'assaillait de toute part, il s'évanouit au moment où il sentit une présence familière et réconfortante à ses côtés.

Se réveillant plusieurs jours après dans un piteux état, Kanon se retrouva dans une immense sphère de roche et de corail, qui ne laissait qu'à peine filtrer la lumière du soleil. Se redressant sur ses pattes arrière, il émit un léger son dans son esprit, ressemblant à un chant fredonné. Immédiatement une ouverture se fit par le dessous de cette étrange grotte et Saga entra dans cette sphère qu'il avait formée de sa magie.

Heureux de pouvoir revoir son frère, Kanon frotta sa tête contre le coup de son ainé quand il vint contre lui, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas cette marque de salut. Redressant la tête devant ce comportement inhabituel, le cadet des jumeaux comprit dans les yeux de son ancien double ce qu'il se passait. Il avait lui-même profondément blessé Saga. Autrefois identiques, les deux dragons étaient maintenant aussi dissemblables que le jour et la nuit. L'un avait les écailles bleues, des pattes avant et arrières et un corps fait pour se propulser sous l'eau, quand l'autre avait des ailes à la place des membres antérieurs et ses écailles étaient devenues noires à cause du feu qui les avait brulées.

Kanon ne pouvait plus vivre sous l'eau et il comprit que son frère avait construit cette cage au-dessus du niveau de la mer pour qu'il puisse respirer. En même temps, il avait dû la renforcer suffisamment pour qu'aucun des trois dragons ne puisse le tuer durant son sommeil et le cadet fut infiniment reconnaissant à son frère de son soutient, alors qu'il ne pouvait imaginer le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

-Mon frère, tu as tellement changé, fit alors Saga, la peine se lisant dans son ton. Et qu'est-ce que cela t'as apporté au final ? Seulement des blessures à ce que je vois.

Honteux, Kanon baissa la tête. Personne ne pouvait comprendre son besoin de voler, les rêves qu'il faisait, même son frère hélas. Ouvrant la gueule, il montra en dernier signe d'humiliation sa langue à son jumeau. Oui, il ne pouvait même plus lui répondre, même plus lui demander pardon et ses yeux se voilèrent de regret. Saga sembla encaisser ce nouveau coup avant de reprendre, au bout d'un moment.

-Vient avec moi petit frère, si tu t'installes sur mon territoire, dans le ciel, tu ne verras aucun autre dragon des cieux, je te l'assure. Tu auras ton propre territoire au-dessus du mien et nous seront ensemble. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Kanon releva lentement la tête vers Saga, qui le regardait stoïquement. Aucun dégoût pour ce qu'il avait fait ne se lisait dans les yeux de son ancien double, seul une envie de l'aider et de le sauver, lui qui restait si précieux à son cœur. Le cadet ne put qu'acquiescer, soulagé d'un poids. Jamais il ne s'en sortirait seul, de toute façon.

-Bien, nous partirons demain. Ces wyvernes semblent quadriller leur territoire de façon à ne laisser aucune faille, mais elles ne peuvent être partout à la fois et nous aurons une chance à l'aurore, même si elles passent le plus clair de leur temps à surveiller et attaquer cette protection. Reprend des forces mon frère, je reviendrais te donner de quoi manger.

Disant cela, Saga partit et referma magiquement le cocon dans lequel son frère se reposait.

Kanon dormit donc, même s'il était parfois dérangé par les attaques et les cris des wyvernes, qui ne cessaient de revenir et de le traiter de lâche, de pleutre, ce qui engendrait à chaque fois une nouvelle vague de haine dans le cœur de Kanon. Plus tard, son frère lui ramena en effet des algues, aliment de tous dragons des mers, mais il ne put les manger à son grand regret. Depuis qu'il avait goûté à son sang, il était en effet devenu carnivore. Saga lui ramena alors avec dégoût d'étranges poissons rose argenté, mais il partit immédiatement pour ne pas avoir à regarder son frère les manger.

Le fossé entre les deux frères était maintenant énorme et Kanon ressentit de la peine pour son frère. Des deux c'était lui qui souffrait le plus. La nuit passa et au lever du jour, le haut de la cage de Kanon disparut, laissant place à un soleil radieux.

Aussitôt les frères partirent, Saga détruisant le reste de cette immense cage qu'il avait créé et Kanon cherchant à s'habituer à battre des ailes. Hélas il comprit que la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lors de son premier vol n'était pas due qu'à la transformation. Chaque mouvement d'aile le faisait souffrir, certes moins que lors de son premier vol mais la douleur était présente quand même. Il parvint néanmoins à voler au même rythme que son frère nageait et rapidement ils quittèrent le territoire des trois wyvernes.

Apprenant à chasser en même temps qu'il regagnait son nouveau territoire, un problème se posa rapidement pour Kanon. Si de nombreuses légendes circulaient dans le royaume des mers autour des êtres des cieux, personne ne savait comment ces créatures dormaient. Elles s'envolaient toujours trop haut pour que les dragons des mers puissent avoir une idée de leur mode de vie. Mais Kanon découvrit assez rapidement la réponse à ce mystère. Au-dessus des nuages, les vents étaient bien plus forts et il était possible à un dragon de planer longtemps. L'ancien dragon des mers comprit alors pourquoi les dragons des airs étaient aussi nombreux sur un même territoire. Lorsqu'un des dragons dormait les autres veillaient sur lui, c'était un échange que ces êtres réalisaient pour se prémunir de toute agression, ou pour éviter que les courants ne les emportent trop loin, sur un territoire ennemi où ils se feraient tuer sans hésitation.

Ne pouvant pas compter sur l'aide d'un autre dragon des cieux, Kanon chercha à faire comprendre sa situation à son frère. Celui-ci n'eut pas besoin d'explications et activa immédiatement sa magie. Des coraux se soulevèrent alors de la mer en un endroit précis et alors qu'ils passèrent sur le niveau de l'eau, ils se développèrent de façon à former une cage suffisamment grande pour le bien-être de l'ex dragon des mers. La base de cette cage était dans l'eau, ce qui permettait à Saga d'entrer voir son frère sans se montrer à découvert hors de l'eau, même s'il était déjà bien trop proche de la surface à son goût. Les deux frères reprirent ainsi l'habitude de dormirent ensemble, comme ils le faisaient dans leur grotte.

Ils arrivèrent quelques jours plus tard sur le territoire de Saga. Kanon le survola pour voir si aucun dragon des cieux n'était présent mais il ne trouva rien, comme le lui avait prédit son frère. Les deux dragons s'installèrent alors et Saga réutilisa sa magie pour créer un lit de corail pour son jumeau. Celui-ci l'utilisait souvent pour se reposer au-dessus de l'eau et observer son frère évoluant à travers les récifs. Cette vie lui manquait mais ce qui le déprimait le plus était son incapacité à rejoindre le soleil, qui l'attirait toujours tant.

Car même en faisant fi de sa douleur lancinante, il ne parvenait pas à rejoindre cet astre qui semblait ne jamais se rapprocher. L'air devenait trop rare pour qu'il puisse correctement respirer et pourtant il avait persévéré, mais jamais il ne s'était approché de l'astre de feu qui le fascinait tant. Comment les autres dragons y parvenaient-ils alors ? Etait-ce réellement possible ou s'était-il leurré toutes ces années ? Mais alors comment faire pour cracher du soleil ?

Remuant dans sa tête toutes ces questions, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Jamais on ne lui avait expliqué que le feu qu'il ressentait dans ses entrailles était le feu du soleil, il était un dragon des mers à la base et les dragons des mers ne crachent pas le soleil de leurs gosiers. Ainsi il continuait sa vie, triste, pensant à cette wyverne dont il admirait l'écaille étant jeune. Elle ressemblait à ce Rhadamanthe, pensait-il, et chaque jour l'envie de le revoir, pour l'admirer et l'étriper, se faisait sentir.

Pourtant jamais il ne quitta son territoire. Ainsi, des mois passèrent avant qu'un jour deux wyvernes noires ne passe dans son territoire. La saison des amours débutant, il chercha donc à séduire les deux femelles, qui semblèrent réceptives devant ce mâle qui avait, vu son état, beaucoup combattu et gagné, puisqu'il avait son propre territoire. Mais elles furent intriguées de le voir seul et sachant parfaitement que les autres wyvernes des alentours allaient rappliquer pour gagner leurs faveurs, elles se dirent qu'il ne survivrait pas, et se détournèrent de lui.

N'abandonnant pas, Kanon les poursuivit dans les cieux en leur faisant une cour assidue, ne remarquant pas qu'il s'éloignait chaque jour de son territoire. Mais bientôt d'autres dragons arrivèrent à l'horizon, ramenant une rage intense dans ses entrailles. Le premier groupe qu'il combattit fut un groupe de deux très jeunes dragons. Il les tua sans problème et offrit leurs corps aux dragonnes. Mais rapidement, après seulement une nouvelle nuit sur ce monde, l'ancien dragon des mers aperçut des dragons qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir. Il eut un haut le cœur en reconnaissant les trois wyvernes de son ancien territoire. Et au vu de l'œil étonné des trois frères, il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir reconnu ses anciens adversaires.

Revenant rapidement de sa surprise, Rhadamanthe se jeta précipitamment sur Kanon, le regard remplis d'une haine pure envers celui qui lui avait échappé de si nombreuses fois, hurlant sa rage. Le combat entre les deux fut terrible mais aucun autre dragon ne chercha à intervenir. Finalement, après s'être infligé de nombreuses blessures l'un l'autre, alors que Kanon enfonçait ses serres dans le poitrail de la wyverne doré et le lui transperçait à la recherche de son cœur, un cri lui déchira les oreilles. Relevant rapidement la tête, il vit Rhadamanthe ouvrir sa gueule. Stoppant son action, le cœur tremblant à l'idée de revoir ce soleil qui avait failli le tuer, il se laissa faire, ne cherchant pas à se protéger. Alors qu'il agrippait de sa serre le cœur chaud de la wyverne dorée, qui agonisait dans un dernier souffle, il laissa le feu s'enrouler sur son corps. La douleur l'envahit rapidement, mais le bonheur de voir ces flammes autour de lui le déconnecta de la réalité. Il se laissa mourir alors qu'il entendit dans son âme un hurlement d'incompréhension retentir.

Saga, qui l'avait poursuivi durant toute sa dérive du fond des eaux accourait, même s'il comprit bien vite qu'il était trop tard pour son frère. Arrivant devant l'endroit où Kanon et les wyvernes se trouvaient, il vit deux corps de dragons plongeant dans l'eau. Hurlant de douleur, il se précipita vers la carcasse calcinée de son jumeau, mort auprès d'un autre dragon des cieux, aux écailles noires et dorées. De terribles hurlements firent d'ailleurs écho à sa douleur et de nombreux jets de feu strièrent le ciel, mais l'autre dragon aussi était mort, son cœur entre les serres de Kanon.

Saga resta longtemps à pleurer contre son jumeau, anéanti, et se plaça contre son corps, éloignant celui du dragon sans cœur. Fou de douleur, incapable de voir son environnement, ce n'est que des journées après qu'il se rendit compte de l'œuvre de la magie qui crépitait alentour, et qu'il avait senti opérer, au bord de sa conscience.

Relevant la tête, il vit la carcasse de son frère transformée, de nombreuses plantes qu'il n'avait jamais vues poussant dessus. Son corps devenait dur et il s'élevait à la surface, sous les yeux incrédules de Saga. Il se rendit alors compte que la magie opérait lentement, mais qu'au final il ne resterait plus rien de son frère. Le cœur déchiré par cette certitude, l'ainé se sépara de son cadet et laissa la magie faire.

De son corps, il ne resta rien, il se transformait de jour en jour en une terre qui émergea à la surface de l'eau. Une fois cela fait, ses écailles se transformèrent toutes en plantes luxuriantes qui ouvrirent leurs feuilles dès que le soleil les effleurait. Ses deux ailes se métamorphosèrent soudain en une chose qui émerveilla Saga. Chacune se transforma en une longue tige épaisse qui se terminait par des immenses feuilles multicolores. Formant ainsi deux arbres splendides, les ailes se rejoignirent et s'entortillèrent de façon à ne pas pouvoir être séparées.

Pour le dragon des mers, ce fut un émerveillement, car de son point de vue son frère avait réussi son rêve. Les feuilles des arbres semblaient caresser le soleil quand on les regardait d'en bas et la lumière filtrait à travers, en de nombreuses et merveilleuses couleurs, coloriant la terre telles des flammes de lumière éternelle. Sortant de l'eau pour admirer la dernière magie de Kanon, Saga ne put retenir ses larmes de joies. Toute sa vie son cadet avait rêvé de la surface de l'océan, du soleil, et maintenant il ne faisait plus qu'un avec le ciel et la mer, devenant une terre dans laquelle pourront vivre et se développer de nouvelles créatures.

Anéanti mais tout simplement heureux, Saga entendit alors les sifflements indécis de deux dragons derrières lui. Prenant peur, il tomba pourtant nez-à-nez avec les deux wyvernes qu'il avait vu plusieurs fois sur le territoire de Kanon. Ils s'observèrent alors longtemps et, détournant subitement la tête, prit d'une pulsion dictée uniquement par la magie, le dragon des mers se décala et replongea dans l'eau, pour retourner au fond retrouver la carcasse du wyverne mort. Il écarta les nombreux poissons autours et au vu de l'allure déplorable du dragon, prit uniquement deux écailles sur un de ses flancs. Remontant à la surface, il en tendit une aux deux dragons des airs dont les yeux eurent un éclat de désolation, et il fouilla le sable blanc instinctivement. Tombant alors sur une écaille calcinée de son jumeau, il la mit en parallèle avec celle qu'il avait conservée de Rhadamanthe.

Se servant alors pour la première fois de toute la puissance de sa magie, il toucha les deux fragments d'être de son museau. Des algues se développèrent alors tout autours, puis, le centre se transformant en mini-soleil, les écailles prirent la forme de deux petits dragons identiques, aux écailles blanches, possédant de petites ailles dans le dos et des pattes avant et arrière.

Les deux wyvernes observèrent alors, médusés, le phénomène incroyable. Ils retinrent leurs souffles quand ils virent les yeux différents des petits. L'un avait les yeux bleus profonds, quand l'autre, qui les observait gravement, les avaient dorés. Un soulagement intense se fit alors sentir en eux et ils s'envolèrent, laissant leur frère à sa nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle race de dragon était née et alors que Saga repartait aussi au fond des eaux, il entendit un petit sifflement d'adieu, identique à celui qu'il avait entendu le jour où il avait pris possession de son territoire. Le dragon des mers ne se retourna pas, pourtant, il fut très fier de ce que son frère avait accompli.

Celui-ci, les yeux soudain brillants d'amusement, émit un petit raclement de gorge et se retourna précipitamment vers l'autre dragon terrestre, les naseaux frétillants. De la fumée s'en échappa alors et il se rua ventre à terre vers son camarade, joueur. Cette fois-ci, il sentait parfaitement l'énergie puissante en lui. Cette énergie chaude, flamboyante, un feu endormi dans ses entrailles mais qu'il sentit se réveiller alors qu'il ouvrait légèrement la gueule. Une flammèche s'échappa alors de son gosier, trop peu puissante pour inquiéter l'autre. Ce n'était rien pour l'instant, mais dans des dizaines d'années, il serait aussi vivace que le feu des wyvernes.

Et en regardant les yeux d'or de son homologue, qui se préparait à riposter à l'assaut, il sut qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa place dans ce monde, entre ciel et mer.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Note de fin :**

La toute fin de cette histoire, pour ceux qui se demandent où je suis allé chercher ce final, est peut-être la partie la plus inspirée du conte d'Andersen. Bien que la plupart des gens pense que ce conte se finit quand Ariel meurt, se transformant en écume de mer, il reste encore un petit passage final, contenant la morale de ce conte (morale non réutilisée dans cette fiction, même si celle-ci correspondait assez bien à Kanon). Ariel se voit en effet accordé l'apparence d'un être de l'air, invisible au commun des mortels, en récompense de sa « bonne action », à savoir ne pas tuer le prince égoïstement pour redevenir sirène. Même si je n'ai pas gardé la morale « Vit en faisant toujours le bien autour de toi », j'ai réutilisé la chance qui est donnée à Ariel : à savoir vivre sous la forme d'être de l'air en faisant le bien autour d'elle pour obtenir au bout d'un temps l'âme immortelle qu'elle souhaite tant, dans le conte. Kanon se voit ainsi offrir une nouvelle vie, entre ciel et mer, étant capable de cracher le feu 1), avec en prime un compagnon de galère, Rhadamanthe, pour lui tenir compagnie (je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée finalement ^^').

1) Explication d'explication : Ariel dans le conte à pour souhait (indépendamment de vivre avec le prince) de devenir humaine pour obtenir une âme immortelle, privilège que n'ont pas les sirènes, vivant 300 ans et mourant –littéralement- corps et âme. Kanon à lui pour obsession le soleil et le feu des wyvernes, qu'il obtiendra en devenant un dragon terrestre.

* * *

Alors, verdict ? ^^

Comme je vous l'ai dit, pas mal de choses ont changé entre le conte d'origine et cette fiction, je voulais quand même faire quelque chose d'original ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire.

Petite question, avez-vous remarquez toutes les petites allusions à l'univers Saint Seiya ? J'ai trouvé amusant d'en placer ci et là. Par exemple, la terre que forme Kanon avec son corps est un clin d'œil à The Lost Canvas : l'île Kanon (oui, Kanon qui devient l'île Kanon, je sais c'est une blague de mer**, mais j'assume !)


End file.
